Vokal Passion!
by Shimmer-White Mermaid
Summary: Nami is the Princess of the Artic Ocean. When a villan named Gracilicaud attacks her home, she and her best friend escape to the human world. Now, they must find the other 5 princesses and avoid capture by Gracilicaud. Remade Shimmer style.


**Hello fans of the original story, I "Shimmer" have adopted "**_**Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Perfection"**_** to make sure the story lives on; but first I would like to edit **_**"Passion"**_** 'cause I feel like I should also have the original on my profile, and for me it's kinda confusing and rushed towards the end! **

**This is the first chapter of the first fanfic DeepSentinel has ever uploaded **_**(It must have been hard for her to give it away)**_**.**

**The same protocol with me as her; please feel free to leave a suggestion of how you think the story should go, as long as it isn't violent and it makes sense with the story. **

**Also, D.S**_**. (DeepSentinel as I will call her from now onwa**_**rd) made Noel's daughter the main character, because people know the least about Noel. I agree, but mostly cause I LOVE Noel and because even though she's the second most un-shown mermaid, polls from japan show she's even more favored than Rina! Human Rina though.**

**I **_**also **_**call her color Indigo, sometimes powder blue though. Please enjoy my story! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure**

I swam down the south wing of the Indigo Palace swimming on my back, my *Non-Photo Blue hair flowing under me, with my *Azure eyes closed, completely zoned out until I heard someone calling my name.

"Nami? Are you down here?" my mother called.

"Yah, I'm here!" I replied, as I moved off my back and stopped in place looking in the direction I presumed the voice came from. Within seconds my mother gracefully swam up to me.

"Dear," she started in her soft alto voice. "Don't forget that Lanie is coming today. Don't you think it's time you got her room ready?" She suggested.

"Oh, that's right! She is!"

Lanie is the "Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess" and we've been best friends since before I can remember. Recently her kingdom was destroyed when it was attacked by the merciless fiend of the Ocean, Gracilicaud and his minions, two weird ghost-like women who called themselves Eonect (Ee-oh-nect) and Amonect (Ah-moh-nect). Queen Lucia was only just able to drive them off, but she herself knew it wasn't safe there, for they would be back. She gave her pearl to Lanie and made arrangements with my mother, Queen Noel, for Lanie to escape from the North Pacific, to our castle and take refuge with us.

I simply replied "Okay then, I'm off to go get her room ready."

I started to leave, but turned back to my Mother, and gave a little good-bye wave.

I swam to a guest room that my mom and I had painted in various shades of pink earlier this week. I re-made the bed; put down a fresh *Cherry pink sea sponge, and a new hair brush on the dresser. I swam over to the doorway and looked around the room, checking to make sure everything was in order for my best friend's arrival. I was just about to re-fluff her pillow when I heard a voice calling from downstairs.

"Nami? Are you here?"

I swam downstairs and found Lanie. She had a low tied ponytail that was a shade of blond darker than Queen Lucia's hair and bangs swept to the side. Her *Deep Sky Blue eyes radiated with excitement, despite what had happened to her home.

"Hi Nami! Long time no see!" she beamed.

"Lanie! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since Sachiko's birthday!" I replied.

"I know, right! How are you?" Lanie asked.

"Oh, same old, same old, well maybe a little more bored, but fine. Come on, I have to show you your room! We made it pink just for you!" I confided.

"Really? Thanks! I just assumed that it would be indigo you know, so this is great!"

We swam up to Lanie's room. When she saw the brightly pink decorated room, filled with both light and dark pinks, she was speechless. Then, I showed her around the palace to make sure she wouldn't get lost in the case of any emergency. Suddenly we heard a bang downstairs.

"We're here for you, "Pink pearl princess!'" a man with pale, light green hair and silver eyes announced once we reached the source of the sound. "Attack them, Nect sisters!" he cried.

The two ghost-like women swam at us.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" Lanie yelled. A blinding pure pink light covered her. Her tail paled until it was the color of her skin and split in two, turning into legs. Her seashell top turned into her beautiful idol dress. The top of her dress was a *Carnation Pink sweetheart neckline strapless top, with a mermaid belt lining the top in Snow White; and two thick *Rose Pink straps wrapped around her neck to keep the dress up. The bottom of the dress was a short flouncy semi thick pleated Rose Pink skirt that reached her mid-thigh. On her hands and feet were traditional mermaid princess coverings, with the ruffles Carnation Pink, the beads *French Rose Pink and the bottoms Snow-White with no heel. Her new pearl then turned into the same E-Pitch Queen Lucia once used.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

"Blown by a wind of seven colors,

I was aiming for the faraway peak of the plateau.

The melody I heard before the dawn was a nostalgic song.

Those birds flying towards the eastern sky,

well, they're taking a shortcut to a treasure island.

The paradise of the Seven Seas,

our lives will be reborn so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm.

A melody of seven lands

Even if the day would come when no one else travels here

I will never forget!"

"Nami! Catch!" my mother yelled as she threw her pearl pendant to me.

I caught the pendant and yelled, "Indigo Pearl Voice!" I then transformed into my own dress. It was a *Phthalo Blue, one shoulder, mildly puffy, semi really thick pleated skirted dress that reached a little under mid-thigh, with a mermaid belt used as an actual belt in *Electric Indigo. I also wore the standard mermaid princess coverings with the ruffles *Brandeis Blue, the beads Electric Indigo, and the bottom's *Alice Blue. The pearl then morphed into Queen Noel's former E-Pitch and I joined Lanie.

"The clouds slowly fade away for a rainbow to appear.

The stars are like pearls

beginning to release a strong light.

I can hear a whistling coming from the southern skies.

That's right! The time for me to grow up has come!

An adventure to go around a miracle.

We all go on a journey while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts.

A fantasy of a night with falling stars.

Overflowing tears with a prayer.

Illuminates a future unknown to us all.

The paradise of the Seven Seas

our lives will be reborn so I can communicate my love after the night of the storm.

A melody of seven lands.

Even if the day would come when no one else travels here

I will never forget!

An adventure to go around a miracle.

We all go on a journey while embracing our kind mother's wishes in our hearts.

A fantasy of a night with falling stars.

Overflowing tears with a prayer.

Illuminates a future unknown to us all.

Love Shower Pitch!"

The sisters looked at us angrily. "We'll get you next time; just wait and see." they snarled.

"Was that Gracilicaud and his minions?" I asked Lanie.

Lanie nodded. We reverted back into our mermaid forms and swam over to my mom.

"It's not safe here anymore." She announced. "I'm going to send you both to land with Kaira, an Indigo mermaid. I trust her to take care of you while you're there. She will pose as your cousin, Nami, who owns a restaurant where the Pearl Piari used to be. Gracilicaud will never be able to find you two there. I will contact Queen Karen and the others and tell them to send their daughters as soon as possible. Pack your things, and hurry. You have not a moment to lose"

We left that night under the cover of the dark. Mom said she wasn't coming with us because she needed to protect the Indigo Kingdom. Although without her pearl I didn't believe that she could.

When we reached land and found Kaira's restaurant, called the Pearl Fin. I was starved from swimming from the Arctic Ocean palace, but for now, I slept. A dreamless rest…

**Yay finished, I'm gonna address some changes I made.**

_**Yes I did change Lani to Lanie still pronounced the same, but this makes it easier for me not to confuse her and Nami. If you really dislike it will be changed.**_

_**Sachiko is Seira's daughter, the "Orange Mermaid Princess" of the Indian Ocean. I left this out because while I believe it was necessary it felt awkward were it originally was.**_

_**This version uses extensive vocabulary 'cause that's how I write/roll so sorry if you have to use a dictionary while reading this.**_

_**I'm a color freak so I love to use lots of specific color so here's a link to Wikipedia showing all the colors I used. **_ wiki/List_of_colors:_A%E2%80%93F

_**Don't bother going in alphabetical order just go down till you see sections of color. For this chapter I used sections blue and pink.**_

_**I found pictures on deviant art that mysteriously match my descriptions of N and L's Idol form any way here's a link to her as I am now giving credit to her so I don't look like a thief.**_

art/Green-Pearl-Voice-260307696

art/Green-Pearl-Voice-260307696

_**I think maybe I saw her drawing in the past and bam my mine convinced me they were my own.**_** 0/0**

**I'll upload as soon as possible. ;D**


End file.
